


Connections

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Oh, Voldemort! [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Harry is connected to Voldemort's strong emotions so Voldemort is probably connected to Harry's, who is teenage boy...





	Connections

"He's angry. I...I think he's going to kill someone!" Ron looked at Harry who was clutching his head.

 

"Do you know who it is?"

 

"Of course I don't know who it is! Why would I know them idiot?" Harry snapped.

 

Ron took a breath, reminding himself it was because of Voldemort and his connection to Harry.

 

*** * ***

 

"Lucius do you... _ohhh.._." They all watched their Master, the Dark Lord, shift in his seat as though unable to get comfortable. He was trying to address them, make sure they were all doing as they should be. "As I was... _ahh... ohh_..."

 

"My Lord are you…"

 

"SILENCE! I am fine. I am simply... hot." He growled. The Deatheaters exchanged glances, he was more than hot - he was sweating like a pig and kept breaking off into moans.

 

Suddenly he put his hands on the desk as though bracing himself. Breathing heavily he let out a final groan. Nobody dared move or speak, though everyone in the room was _very_ aware of what just happened.

 

"Out." Still nobody moved too shocked and scared. " _Out. Now_."

 

The hurried scraping of chairs and scurrying feet filled the room. As soon as they were outside they all spoke.

 

"Did he really just…?"

 

"It appears so."

 

"Seems like some kind of prank."

 

"Yes, the Dark Lord, that known joker!"

 

"No, somebody else. On him."

 

"Who would be stupid enough?"

 

Severus ignored them, and their somewhat fanciful theories, thinking he might know exactly what caused this.

 

*** * ***

 

The next day at breakfast an owl Harry had never seen before landed in front of him. He frowned, taking the parcel tied to it’s leg. He opened it to find a magazine that made him blush. He'd seen one like it before, the twins had shown him. He noticed there were a few more magazines in the parcel.

 

Harry didn't know who sent it or if it was some sort of joke but he shoved them into his bag quickly before Ron or Hermione could look. Quickly devising a plan to have ' _forgotten_ ' something and stash them in his bed.

 

If Harry had just paid attention to the owl who had delivered the magazines, he would have noticed that he flew over to the teachers table at the end of the hall. Settling himself in front of Snape who seemed to be in an uncharacteristically good mood.


End file.
